


The Cat

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim is mean internally, but all cuddly on the outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets Molly's cat and is not very happy about it touching him. Also his feelings are conflicted where its owner is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat

Jim was only slightly tipsy as he cuddled against Molly, having already given up going home tonight as they were discussing something that he was only half hearing before getting up and heading toward the entrance to the bar.

Molly giggled as she cuddled Jim, running her hand through his curls. "come home with me."

Jim groaned inwardly, no. Not happening, EVER. But he couldn't let that show, for some reason this woman was important to Sherlock and he wanted to get to the detective. "of course, Molls. I'd love too." He internally gagged but leaned over to kiss her neck. 

Molly led the way to her flat, luckily it wasn't a very long walk, she loved the physical touches that the man did without realizing and Jim was so sweet. She pulled her keys out, unlocking the door and letting him in. 

Her house was warm and inviting, Jim saw small touches that he knew were Molly's even down to the tan couch. He took in the objects, filing them away for later until he felt something rubbing against his jeans. Jim looked down, ready to throw off whatever had decided to test its luck and touch him. The game was his. The fury only grew when he saw the cat.

"Toby, say hello to our guest." Molly smiled at her little prince, leaning down to pick up the orange and white fluff ball. 

Jim pulled the fake smile out, even as he moved to pet the feline. Please kill me now... Jim had to play nice with this animal.

Molly pulled Jim over to the couch, she had put on one of her favorite movies, leaning against Jim to rest her head on his shoulder.

Jim tuned out the show, focusing on everything he had learned to keep Molly happy, Being pulled out of his thoughts as that flea bag decided to climb on him. I'm going to murder you in five ways then leave your owner in pieces and wouldn't that be fun. Jim smiled just thinking about it, after that he could use what he had learned to play the game better with Sherlock.

Molly loved seeing Toby so affectionate toward another person, he was normally feisty, but the cat seemed to like Jim. Different but in a good way. "Tonight was fun." 

Jim leaned over, he felt her touching his hair again, play the good boyfriend, so even if he didn't like his hair being touched, he had to let her. "I enjoyed the dancing."

Molly smiled, she could get used to this. "we can do it again tomorrow."

Jim moved through his schedule, tomorrow wouldn't work, think. "I'm going out of town for a few days." And never coming back.

Molly frowned, but she knew he was busy. "Then call when you get back, we can set something up." 

Jim wanted to say he wouldn't be back, that he was leaving the country, but he didn't want to scare her. It would ruin all the progress. So he'd be back. 

Jim was in no way going to admit part of him was enjoying this façade.


End file.
